Automatic stores are known, disposed downstream of a testing unit and able to automatically store a determinate type of plate of electronic circuits in specific collection baskets, separating them according to the relative quality classes.
This type of known stores normally provide a conveyor belt which transports the plates exiting from the testing unit, and one or more clearing stations disposed above the conveyor belt and able to position the plates in the respective collection baskets according to the specific quality class they belong to.
The collection baskets are normally disposed in a single row at the two sides of the conveyor belt and are substantially co-planar with the latter.
The baskets are moved by a movement member, which is disposed substantially on the same plane as the conveyor belt of the photovoltaic cells.
The movement member is able both to position the empty collection baskets at the side of the conveyor belt and also to discharge the collection baskets when they are completely full of plates.
This known solution provides that both the positioning of the baskets and their discharge is effected at the side of and on the same plane as the conveyor belt.
Therefore, with the known solution it is necessary to have periodic operating interruptions of the conveyor belt and of the clearing stations, to wait for one or more full baskets are completely discharged before being able to position, in the same collection positions with respect to the conveyor belt, corresponding empty baskets to be filled.
Purpose of the present invention is to achieve an automatic store for a testing unit for plates of electronic circuits which allows a substantially continuous functioning of the conveyor belt and the clearing stations for the plates, even at the same time as one or more collection baskets are replaced.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.